Foam proportioning systems are often added to the existing fire extinguishing equipment on fire trucks. The foam proportioning systems include controllers that must communicate with the existing electronic control unit (ECU) of the fire truck. Conventionally, when a new foam proportioning system is installed on a fire truck, a system operator must manually install new software to operate the controller of the foam proportioning system in conjunction with, the existing ECU of the fire truck. The new controller of the foam proportioning system must be properly integrated with the ECU of the fire truck in order to guarantee safe and reliable operation of the fire extinguishing equipment. With conventional installation methods, trained system operators must thoroughly test the foam proportioning system once installed on the fire truck, which involves time-consuming debugging. As foam proportioning systems become more complex, system operators must be given more extensive training and it takes longer for the foam proportioning system to be installed on the fire truck, resulting in additional down-time before the fire truck can be put back into service.